


You're an Autumn

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [50]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, Manicures & Pedicures, POV Angela DeAngelis, Post-Season/Series 03, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is definitely a good color for you,” Krystal said sagely, eyeing the bottle of polish on the counter. “Pumpkin Spice. It usually gets a lot of play this time of year, along with Fresh Apple Pie and Fall In Love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 challenge #477: Autumn.
> 
> Fic assumes Angie is doing her own research on Project Leda and knows more than she currently does in canon.

“This is definitely a good color for you,” Krystal said sagely, eyeing the bottle of polish on the counter. “Pumpkin Spice. It usually gets a lot of play this time of year, along with Fresh Apple Pie and Fall In Love.” She flicked her hair back over her ear and continued buffing the other woman’s hands to perfect softness. She leaned in a little, cleavage deepening in the V of her red sweater. “Sweetie, if you don’t mind me asking, what do you do for a living?”

Angie glanced up at Krystal’s face for the first time since she sat down. She always knew Beth had a nice body, but _this_ girl, _this_ one, looked freshly plucked from the latest fashion magazine with her tight jeans and glossy hair. “Excuse me?”

“Your hands,” Krystal purred, lightly scratching her own long nails against the gun-calloused pads of Angie’s fingers. “You’re a hardworking woman, I can tell.”

Angie flushed, straightening in her chair. Krystal smelled like crisp perfume, her skin probably freshly lotioned in the crisp autumn weather, and her nails were the color of candy apples. “I’m a police officer.”

“Hm,” Krystal hummed, a low, sexy noise in the back of her throat. For a second, Angie forgot she was on a mission, not checking out a beautiful woman before asking her out. “I like police officers. So _rugged_ , you know? But still so _graceful_.”

Angie was hardly listening, lost in the rhythmic slide of Krystal smoothing lotion into her hands.


End file.
